Leni Loud
Liliana Mumy Camille Yumang |inspirasyon = Lennie Small ng Of Mice and Men |edad = 16http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163034/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/leni/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Hayskul Bluebell Scout (dati) |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Lynn Lori (kakuwarto) Lincoln Luan Clyde Chaz (interes sa pag-ibig) Becky Dana |kalaban = Exterminator Frances (at mga anak niya) Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger |pirma = thumb|center|120px|Lisensya thumb|center|120px|Funny Business card}} Si Leni L. LoudLisensya ng drayber sa "Driving Miss Hazy" ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na 16 taong gulang, si Leni ang ikalawang pinakamatandang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang ikalawang pinakatanda sa limang nakatatandang babae ni Lincoln. Hindi katulad ni Lori, siya ay napaka-walang muwang, ngunit binubuo niya ito ng kagandahan at kabaitan. Si Leni ay dumadalo sa Royal Woods High School kasama sina Lori at Luna. Personalidad Sa kabila ng pagiging ikalawang-pinakamatandang anak ng magkapatid, si Leni ay lubos na hangal, at napaka-malilimutan, wala sa isip, at masigla. Iba't ibang mga halimbawa ng kanyang simpleng pag-iisip ay ipinahayag sa buong serye. Sa "Linc or Swim", hindi niya alam ang mga panuntunan ng larong "Marco Polo", na ininisan si Luan. Sa "Project Loud House", siya ay ipinakita na hindi maaaring maglakad at ngumuya ng bubble gum sa parehong oras. Sa "Changing the Baby", siya ay nakulong sa kuna ni Lily, at sa palagay niya'y isang bilangguan. Nang interogadohin siya nina Lincoln at Lucy sa "Sleuth or Consequences", iniisip niya na iniinterbyu nila siya, at sinabi na ang kanyang paboritong kulay ay zebra. Ipinakita siya na sanay sa pagdisenyo ng fashion, panlililok ng kahoy, pagkanta, paglikutin ng lock, at paggawa ng smoothies, na nagpapakita na habang siya ay maaaring hindi masyadong matalino, siya ay malikhain, at may hilig na artista. Siya rin ang pinakamabuti at pinakamatamis sa bungkos, at nakakasabay sa kanyang mga kapatid. Siya ay natatakot sa mga gagamba, tulad ng nakikita sa "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori", at "Future Tense". Ang takot na ito ay pinakaprominente sa "Along Came a Sister", kung saan pinagsama ni Lincoln ang alagang tarantula ng kanyang klase, si Frances sa bahay niya. Nang unang makita ni Leni si Frances, nagagalit siya at sinubukan niyang patayin siya ng insektisayd. Mamaya ay inihayag na buhay pa si Frances, at isang exterminator ang dumating upang patayin siya. Hinarap ni Leni ang kanyang takot, at tinigil ang exterminator, upang iligtas ang reputasyon ni Lincoln na nagpapakita na siya ay may malaking puso. Ipinakita din si Leni na iresponsable siya, tulad ng ipinapakita sa episode na "Cover Girls". Sumang-ayon siya upang macover sina Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, at Lana, at pagkatapos ay ipinasa ang gawain kay Lincoln. Gayunpaman, si Leni ay ipinakitang mahabagin, dahil siya lamang ang isa sa kanyang mga kapatid na unahin ang pagtulong sa kanyang pamilya na maging mas mabuti, sa halip lumayo nang nakuha ng trangkaso ang pamilya sa "One Flu Over the Loud House". Deskripsyon sa Nick "Gustung-gusto ni Leni Loud ang pagdidisenyo ng mga kasuotan at mga aksesorya na kasama sa mga ito. Si Leni ay madaling gambalahin sa mga makintab na bagay, at madalas ay lumalakad sa mga pader habang nagsasalita, ngunit kung ano ang kakulangan ni Leni sa katalinuhan, ay tinumbas niya para sa puso. Siya ang pinakamatamis na Loud sa paligid!" Hitsura Si Leni ay may mahaba at maputlang dilaw na buhok, may mga winalisan na bangs sa gilid, at tatlong pares na mga pilikmata. Siya ay halos kasing tangkad kay Lori. Ang kanyang pangunahing kasuotan ay isang turkesang damit, na may mga puting frill, at mga tryanggulong manggas. Kasama nito, siya ay nagsusuot ng mga singsing na pulang hikaw, puting sandalyas, na may mga berdeng buklod-kurbata sa ibabaw, at isang pares ng mga puting salaming pang-araw na may mga itim na lente sa ibabaw ng kanyang ulo. Ang kulay ng mga buklod-kurbata na sinusuot ni Leni sa kanyang mga sandalyas ay nagbabago ayon sa kung ano ang kanyang suot. Sa "Ties That Bind" and "Brawl in the Family", ang mga buklod-kurbata ay asul na tumutugma sa tank top at damit na suot niya. Sa "Tricked!", ang mga buklod-kurbata ay puti upang tumugma sa circa ika-18 siglong damit na sinusuot niya bilang si Marie Antoinette. Ang kasuotang panlangoy ni Leni ay turkesa na may puting frills, tanging ito ay isang dalawang-pirasong damit. Ang itaas na kalahati ay may dalawang simpleng strap, habang sa ilalim na kalahati ay mas mahaba kaysa sa itaas, at mayroong apat na puting mga butones. Sa halip na salaming pang-araw, nagsuot siya ng turkesang takip panlangoy, na may kasamang puting buklod-kurbata. Pinatili niya ang kanyang mga hikaw at sandalyas, kahit na habang nasa tubig. Ang kanyang damit sa gabi ay binubuo ng isang turkesang damit na pantulog, na mukhang katulad ng kanyang regular na kasuotan, ngunit walang mga manggas. Siya din ay tumutulog na may mahentang pantulog na maskara, ngunit mamaya, ito ay nagbago sa isang asul na maskara, na may imahe ng saradong mata sa ibabaw nito. Pinapanatili niya ang kanyang mahentang maskara, at tulad ng isang asul, ito ay may saradong mata na imahe. Ang orihinal na disenyo ni Leni ay naglalarawan sa kanya ng isang maputlang asul na damit, mga pantaglamig na bota, sa halip sa mga sandalyas, at isang hairstyle na kahawig kay Lori, ngunit bahagyang mas mahaba. Sa "Hand-Me-Downer", siya ay nakita bilang isang mas batang babae, ngunit ang kanyang kasuotan ay hindi lubos na naiiba. Nagsusuot pa rin siya ng turkesang damit, at mga sandalyas na may mga berdeng buklod-kurbata sa mga ito. Ang tanging mga pagkakaiba ay ang kanyang damit na walang frill na mga manggas, at wala siyang salaming pang-araw. Salaming pang-araw Si Leni ay nagsusuot ng kanyang salaming pang-araw sa kanyang ulo sa bawat episode na nagpakita siya. Inaalis lamang niya ito kapag siya ay natutulog, lumiligo, o lumalangoy. Ang kanyang mga salaming pang-araw ay puti, na may dalawang itim na pabilog na lente, at isang kintab na tumatawid sa dalawa sa kanila. Nang siya ay naglalarawan ng isang pusa sa paglalaro ng pamilya sa "Suite and Sour", ang kanyang salaming pang-araw ay tryanggulo sa hugis, sa halip na pabilog, na mukhang tulad ng mga tenga ng pusa. Ito ay nangangahulugan na nagmamay-ari siya ng higit sa isang pares ng salaming pang-araw. Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Loni Loud Fritz Nang nakahanap siya ng isang nametag ng trabahador ng hotel sa "Suite and Sour", si Leni ay agad nagustuhan ang hitsura ng tag at nagpasya na isuot ito, nilokohan ang bawat kustomer ng hotel na pumunta sa kanya, bilang pangalan ng tag na nakasabing "Fritz". Nang sinimulan ng mga kustomer na itinuring si Leni tulad ng isang aktwal na trabahador, nagpasya si Leni na magtrabaho, nagbibigay sa kanyang mga kustomer ng mga susi sa kanilang mga kwarto, at pagtugon sa mga reklamo ng mga kustomer. Sinubukan pa niyang tanggalin ang pamilyang Loud sa kanilang kwarto dahil sa mga ulat mula sa mga galit na kostumer. 11 of Hearts Sa minikomik na Deuces Wild!, si Leni ay isang superheroine bilang "11 of Hearts". Naglalaro siya ng role bilang isa sa mga sidekick ni Ace Savvy. Ang kanyang mga lagdang armas ay mga taliang puso na ginagamit niya upang itali ang kanyang mga kaaway. Sa komik, siya ay pinatawag ni Savvy kasama ang natitirang bahagi ng kanyang kubyerta upang tulungan siya at si One-Eyed Jack upang talunin ang halimaw na usog. Pagkatapos nilang talunin ito, naghahanda sila upang labanan ang isang halimaw na basura. Ang 11 of Hearts ay nagpakita muli sa "Pulp Friction", kasama ang natitirang bahagi ng Full House Gang. Sa kanyang pagpakita sa episode, naligtas niya sina Ace Savvy at One Eyed Jack mula sa pagbagsak sa isang tangke ng pating sa pamamagitan ng paggamit ng kanyang kulay-rosas na buklod-kurbata bilang isang lubid. Mga absensya Season 1 *Get the Message *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild (nabanggit) *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Legends *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya en:Leni Loud de:Leni Loud es:Leni Loud ru:Лени Лауд pl:Honorata Harmidomska fr:Leni Loud pt-br:Leni Loud ja:レニ ラウド id:Leni Loud zh:雷妮 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Adolesente Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud